


Sunday's and plum pie kisses

by Theraingirl



Series: Rain cup cafè [1]
Category: ARMYS, taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theraingirl/pseuds/Theraingirl
Summary: This is the first book In my "rain cup cafè" row.A story in which tae is meeting and living beside the hot joungkook.





	1. Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction, so I'm a bit nervous by posting this... Also English is not my main language so please don't judge me for spelling or grammatical mistakes.. I hope you all enjoy it anyways let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Tae:  
Rain ...again.Its not that Tae doesn't like the rain.He actually really likes it.he likes the heavy smell of it,likes the goosebumps it causes when it hits his warm skin,likes how this new city tends to glow and shine as it reflects in the wet asphalt.But right know he wishes it just could stop raining.  
taehyung sighns as he redraws the waterdrops that slowly run down his window.It's been raining for over 3 weeks and tae feels like it's never going to stop.-drip drop- tae pulls his legs near to his body and rests his head on his knees while tracing after a little waterdrop with his ring finger."ahh I want to go home" he mumbles to him self and his heart drops as he recalls the past weeks - The first thing he can remember is coming home from school,seeing his mother on the kitchen floor crying holding the telephone in her hands and screaming over and over:"no this cannot be, dear god don't be so cruel,oh god why,why,why...?"  
The second thing is he remembers is his uncle patting him on the shoulder and telling taehyung that "everything is gonna be all right again" as they let down the black coffin into the cold earth. But tae  
Knows that he's never going to be all right again, because on August 28 ,The day of his graduation his father died.  
The third thig he remembers, is Dr.Dearken's sad smile as he explaineds that his mother it's just going to stay little bit longer at the sanatorium. - all of this shit happens in the last 2 month an know he is hear, all alone far away from home in Seoul the big and to him so new city...but yeah that's right, this is his home know and he signs again as he looks aground the dark room full of boxes that are silently waiting,for him to unpack. Deeply lost in his thoughts tae doesn't recognize a little white kitten that jumped on to the windowsill and he nearly falls of his own as he hears a soft "meo" from out side." Ouh poor thing, you also seem to be alone".Deep,warm sumner air together with the rain pours into the little room as he opens the window. the little kitten purrs as tae pulls it on his leap and starts massaging it's right ear. "What might you're name be ?" he whispers more to him self then to the kitten.The kitten looks up to him with her big eyes and tae notices that the kitten has two different eye colors: it's left eye is light blue while the right eye is more of a deep dark brown."well aren't you in extraordinary beauty" tae laughs as he fofels the kitten under her neck. "That's good name I'll call you beauty from know on " the kitten purrs again and tae can feel him self falling asleep to the sound of the soft purring and the "drip ,drop" from the rain out side.

Joungkook:

Jungkook's eyes widened as the sweet taste touches his lips. " T-this is soo good hyung!" He calls out while smiling at the big man behind the counter.  
"happy to hear that" he says and chuckles lightly at the youngers cuteness. "No,no namjoon-hyung you don't get it this is really fucking good !" The younger insists enthusiastic as he shoves in another Fork of the still warm pastry.  
"Asshi! What do I have to hear there!Jungkook, watch your language, no cursing in my café..and you stop laughing !"  
Jin, who just stepped out from the kitchen shoots a warning glanced at the younger boy and whips a kitchen towel at namjoon, who just continues to laugh even more by the motherish tone in Jins voice.

"Hey! And no violence in MY Café!" Namjoon calls at Jin who's coming nearer whipping is kitchen towel dangerously in namjoons direction. 

"Your Café? since when is this your Café!" Jin growls at his boyfriend and jumps forward an attempt to attack him  
.But Namjoon is faster and catchers the towel with one,and Jin' wrist with the other Hand.He tries to wiggle out but Namjoon draws him closer to his body and stars kissing him lightly.  
And with that Jin claims defeat as he kisses him back,intensing the kiss, but starts pulling away as he feels Jungkooks eyes on them.  
"Honey not in front of the kids" he whispers pecking his boyfriends lips once more before he quickly disappears into the kitchen again.  
Jungkook snorts " you guys are discussing...!"  
"Ahhh you just too young ...you'll find your special someone just give it some time " Namjoon laughs and pets the youngers head.  
Joungkook just adds another fork,loaded with pie in to his mouth."thanks grandpa and didn't you found Sekojin when you were about my age ? Just saying"  
"Found!?" Namjoon laughs out sarcastically  
"He basically annoyed me for so long that I couldn't say no when he asked me to be his boyfriend"  
"I HEARD THAT!"came it snappy from the kitchen causing both to laughed.

Tae: 

He woke up from the flickering Red and purple light of the café across the street.He signed and got up to close the window and let down the Macise, when beauty quickly slipped past him and out of the window."no beauty wait.." Tae rushed forward to grab the kitten but he was to slow and so he watched it climbing down the balcony, crossing the street and slipping in to the little Café  
with the red flickering neon lights saying "Rain cup cafè".  
He stared at the flickering lights for a second before he closed the window with a sad smile,let the Macise down and went back to bed  
turing and tossing around and finally dozing off into an i'm pleasing dream.

End of chapter 1


	2. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i'm that confident that I just decided to post chapter two and three after I just uploaded chapter 1 second ago

Joungkook:

 

With the rather displeasing look on his face Jungkook holds out the umbrella his sister gave to him. It is pink and has unicorns on it that jump over glittering rainbows.

"No way I'm going out with this!" 

"Well if you prefer to get wet.." His Sister teasingly says and points out of the window behind her.  
"Fine" Jungkook growls as he steps past her and opens the door "But you will pay for this"   
"I love you too have a save walk home" she sings before the door slams shut.

Tae:

Tae closes the buttons of his rain coat. It is light pink with baby blue clouds on the side of his pockets.He loves the code dearly specially because it was a gift from his granny which he hadn't seen since the funeral.lost in thoughts he closes the door behind him, though the second the lock clicks in he realizes that he has forgotten his keys inside."asshi,shit,shit"he mumbles while going through his pockets and his bag.Tae sits on the ground and pours the bag upside down. 

~Of course this happens to me, Kim taehyung your such an idiot!~

He feels tears dripping down his cheeks as suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice asking "Hey are you alright?"   
Tae wipes the tears from his cheeks and looks up.

His hart starts beating faster he can feel the blood rushing through his veins.

Eyes that are looking at him through beautiful lashes - Brown and deep.

Hair that is still a bit wet from the rain outside - straight and dark 

Lips in a pink shade - the bottom one slightly plumed 

A Perfect sharp jawline and lightly flu shed cheeks.  
Tae has never seen anything so beautiful...and suddenly he understands every romance book or movie ,every k-drama ,every love poem ,every fairy tail...but mostly importantly he understands what love at first site means, this boy can not be from earth, he has to be one of those new robots that were designed just to make the world a better place through there appears..Tae doesn't know if there even are such robots but that's the only rational reason that pops through his mind because,nothing real can be this beautiful and be organic right? He admires the way his lips move and how they curve in to a smile an-....wait his lips move ?he's talking !!!

"...are you okay?" The boy asks again and tae can feel his cheeks blushing when he realizes that he must have been staring.

He nods and starts staring at the ground hoping that the other hasn't seen his burning red face.  
"you sure, i mean your Crying and shit..." Tae, still not able to Look up or say a word nods again and starts biting his lip as he hears the others cruising which sounds so hot.   
The raven haired boys voice in general sounds hot.  
After, what feels like forever he findes the strength to speak but his voice is shivering  
"...l-Its just ....I-I locked myself out" 

"And that's why you're crying ?" The other boy immediately conters with amusement in his voice.  
Tae noods, glancing up through his bangs,and again he's taken by the hotness of the other boys his face.  
The way those pretty lips are curve into a smile, make Tae nearly lose his senses and as the other boy chucks his heart skips a beat.  
"let me tell you that there's no need to cry- I have a spare key"

The Room is similar to tae's.A big window with a big rim just above the stove to sit on,the same dark wooden flor decorated with a withe fluffy carpet on which a big gray sofa and a little glass table found their place.  
In the left corner there's small door which leeds to the bathroom and in the right corner- the same open kitchen that tae hase. Every thing is simple but tae likes it, he feels something brushing against his feet and as he looks down he sees the withe little kitten." Beauty!" Tae takes the litter kitten in to his arms   
causing it to purr.   
He must've gotten lost in time   
and forgot his surroundings because when the others Voice brought him back to reality he nearly dropped the kitten.  
"Oh that, that's Duffy...and I'm Joungkook by the way Jeon Joungkook".

 

Joungkook:

Jungkook is staring at the ceiling above him nibbling on his lower lip while Duffy is fast a sleep beside him."Kim taehyung " he whispers as he tries to recall what happened today...:

He reach home just before the rain had gotten to his highest level. And though the umbrella was ugly as shit it had kept him dry for most of the way ,just his hair was a little wet and he decided to blowdriy it once he was in his apartment.As he went up the stairs he heard soft sobs from his door, he started speeding up just to finde a boy in a ridiculously embarrassing pink rain coat on the floor to the door next to his.He really didn't wanted to talk to or comfort him ,but he also wanted this annoying heart treating sobbing to stop so he pulled him self together and taped on the boy shoulder. 

When Jungkook was younger he had seen his little sister cry as well as his father when she was born. He never liked seen people cry they looked so stupid and swollen.   
Maybe that was the reason why he was so shocked as the boy on the flor looked at him,because though he was crying like a little baby he look absolutely stunning and beautiful.  
He felt his heartbeat seeding up as he analyzed the boys face . beautiful sparkling eyes which were filled with tears (that mad them even mor sparkle),stunning Rosy lips and Joungkook couldn't stop him self from thinking how thous might feel on his, on every part of his body or how thous would moan his name wildly in pleasure as he did dirty things with this beautiful cry baby in front of him.  
The boys Beautiful face was Frame by grey softly curled bangs which made him even cuter, God! Jungkook couldn't keep his eyes of him as they chased like hungry animals over the boys soft skin -oooh he bet it was soft and he wanted to touch every inch of it, bite it ,kiss it and mark it to be his .by the thought of that e could feel lust rising up in him... "snap out of it Joungkook now is not the time !" He called him self back to reality and couldn't help but smirk when he saw the other boy staring at him with flushed cheeks.  
"* cough* ehm everything all right ?"   
No respond so he decided to ask again, this time the other nodded,flushed deep red and started to stare at the ground -how adorable- " you sure, I mean you crying and shit.." Joungkook noticed that his words came about a little too harsh but in anyway the cute boy responded to him first just with a node but then he decided to speak.  
And "oh my" Joungkooks heart nearly tripped when he heard the husky and jet a bit piched, (probably from all the crying) voice of the stranger in front of him.  
"It's just ...I lock myself out.."  
-fuck- how freaking adorable could this pretty mess get? Joungkook found himself thinking that if anyone else instead of the cute boy would have said that,he probably would have just laughed at them fore being that stupid.  
"And that's why you crying?" He heard him self aks and his own voice sound so high in compared to the others. And yet he couldn't keep himself from chuckling at the adorable boy on the floor crying and whining over a key. He remembered that when the people beside him decided to move out left a spear key with him for emergencies, and this crying, whining ,fucking adorable flushed little mess was definitely an emergency.  
He had found the keys quickly and as he turned to give them to the cute boy his eyes widened for a second as he saw the cute picture infront of him:  
A blushed soft baby which held a much more fluffy soft baby in his arms mumbling sweet words wihle stroking and crawling it.  
Jungkook could have stared at,those tow baby's interacting for eternity. But he didn't as he remembered he had things to do and couldn't stand there all day in his apartment staring at those sweet little somethings.  
"Oh that's Duffy ..." He broke the silence and the minute he did he was sorry for it.  
The cute boy, cut out of his daydreams looked rather frightened as Joungkook began to speak."...and I'm Joungkook by the way, Jeon Jungkook " he held his Hand out with a soft smile just to recognized to late that that was a really dumb idea, because Duffy was still stuck on the cute boys arms."I'm Kim taehyung, but most people just call me Tae" the cut boy said and Jungkook's heart skipped a beat by that cute boxing smile of The other.

End of chapter 2


	3. The blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting every second Sunday ~✨

Tae:  
It's exactly 215 steps from his apartment to the Little café on the other side of the street.  
And It's exactly the 20th time he's counting those steps.  
It's not that he's nervous of not getting the job he's just nervous of even asking for it.  
"..209 and 210 and-"he mumbles to himself as he continues to walk staring down at his feet.

"Hey fluffy!"  
Tae looks up in surprise  
A good looking tall man ,probably 4 years older than him, with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth leaning against One of the big cafè windows is waving at him. 

"Yeah you! How long do you plan on doing this ?" He asks, waving the hand with his cigarette in it up and down. Tae doesn't fully understands what the older man is asking.  
"I mean how long are you going to run up and down in the rain?"  
He opens his mouth but closes it abruptly again as he understood that that was a rhetorical question, which makes the old man chuckle lightly.

"I-I'm sorry!" He mumbles and bows.

"Hey,hey it's alright.just don't be afraid to go inside though, I mean the worst that can happen to you is the smell of fresh baked pie and a try towel"  
Tae's cheeks blush and he bow's again. "It's not like that...I'm here because I want to get a job..."  
"Aaaaaah I see" the older man laughs and flicks the smoked up cigarette into a little puddle on the ground. "Well,for staters I say we should go inside and start with a interview then"

\---  
"...hmm,ah...hmmm..okay, this looks good so far" the tall man from earlier,who introduced himself as Namjoon mutters as he flicks through Tae's papers.  
"Good!? This is amazing! Look at how many extra classes he head! Ouh and he was in 18 sports clubs!he even studied have a year abroad in the USA!"The other man how's name is Jin,is wiggling around on his chair ,constantly staring up and down between the papers and tae.  
"Ah,and look at him Namjoon, he's is so pretty - I bet we get a lot more customers!" taehyung deeply blushes at Sekojin's words and looks down at his legs ,shifting his hands upon and back together.  
"Asshii! Jin! Snap it! I need to concentrate..." Namjoon hisses at Sekojin. And tae smiles as he sees how cheerfully and familiar they are with each other.  
"Buuuut Namjoon I want to keep him!!"Jin pounds and hops around the table to stand behind tae ruffling his hair and making crying nosiness.  
".... Well I hate to admit that my boyfriend is right... you do have an extraordinary diploma and recommendation, which Leeds me to the question- why would someone with your intellect want to become a waitress, you could be a Doctor or a lawyer? " 

Tae's shoulders stiffen, he knew that this question would come and he could hear his own voice shivering as he spoke:" ...my dad died a couple of months ago and neither my mom not anyone of my relatives is willing or able to help me out with the money,I would need for getting such a job." He pauses to take some breath:"also I couldn't possibly work somewhere were people's lives depend on me while I can't even get my own straight at the moment."  
Suddenly he feels a pair of warm arms from behind as Jin hugs him tightly.  
"You poor thing,don't worry we can be you're family from now on, You can call me mom"Jin happily chatters as he ruffles the younger boys hair again.  
"Welcome to the rain cup cafè " Namjoon laughs and stretches out a hand.

\----

2 days pass by and he understands fast and works with spirit. No wonder he loves his job,it's hard but it keeps his minds busy.  
Today is a Sunday,it's raining again and there aren't many customers.  
He's about to prepare the last Takeaway cookie bag as the door of the little cafè swings open, causing the light bells to ring before someone calling out:

"asshi what a horrible weather, NAMJOON,JIN!?"

His heart almost stop beating as he meets the dark hazy eyes of a completely wet and soaked Joungkook.

"Oh-hey"the same one says and lifts a hand towards Tae.

But tae just makes a weird sound,before he rescues him self in to the kitchen

"everything all right?" Jin asks who is preparing the cookie dough.Tae blushes deeply shaking his head.

"What? Who is it that your hiding from?" He laughs, try's his best to see past Taehung and raising an eyebrow I amusement as he sees the boy behind the counter.

"...Jungkook?"Jin asks trying to hold back the laughter, tae noods he's cheeks on fire.

"Damnit is some one there!? I'm caching a cold out here!" He can hear Jounkook shouting from the front and before he can stop him, Sekojin calls out :

"In the kitchen honey!" 

As Jounkook enters the kitchen, he drags in a heavy smell, of rain and smoke.

"Ah there you are! Hey, you don't come to have a knew waitress do you?" Joungkook asks while he's walking in the kitchen.

"Ohh yes we do" Jin says and makes a dramatic pause "Joungkook meet the newest family member, may I introduce to you: Kim taehyung!"

 

Joungkook: 

He needs to blink twice to make sure that it's really him . But it is,standing there all shyly, chewing on his bottom lip, red flushed cheeks, in the cafè's cute uniform - looking Cuter then ever ,is it even okay for a boy to look that good in a girls uniform? Joungkook wonders while he sinks deeper in to the pair of brown eyes staring back at him and the longer he stares,the hotter the room gets until everything around him blurs and his vision is full of taehyung.Joungkook wants to move he wants to snap out of it,he doesn't like the affect those eyes have on him,his knees feel weak  
and he nearly tips over a karat of plates as Jin's teasing voice breaks him free.

"Ah so You tow know each other already ?"

"Y-Yeah we meet frequently" Joungkook mutters still eyes on Taehung, again dripping over his howl body and undressing him in his head.  
-Fuck he look so perfect-

"Hooray, that makes things easier!" Jin claps into his hands smiling widely.  
\---  
Twenty minutes later they sitting in the front of the cafè nipping on tea and listing to Jins "brilliant" plan.

"...See and here; on Sunday's it's just you tow so Namjoon and me can stay in bed a bit longer" 

"But I can't work with him" Joungkook whispers to Jin hopping that taehyung didn't hear it but as he glances over to the older boy he catches the sad flicker in his eyes. Tae slides from the high chair bowing to Jin and waving at Joungkook  
"I'm okay with working alone don't worry Joungkook." He try's to smile but one can clearly see the hurt in his eyes "And Jin pleas don't trouble your self, I'm fine with every working time you decide to give me,I'll leave you to it if it's okay,there's still some shopping that i need to do" and with that Tae turns on his heel and leaves the cafè.

 

"Well that was nice of you" Jin breaks the silence. Joungkook snorts.  
"You don't get it Jin, it's not like I don't want to work with him - I just simply can't"

"And why is that, do you have any kind of problem with him?" Jin asks bluntly 

"No it's not like that..."

"Then why don't you want too  
work with him ?"

"I cant because it would be to tempting" Joungkook mumbles chewing on his bottom lip.

"I still don't get it"

"Asshi, you have eyes don't you?!"Joungkook asks annoyed. "You can see how fucking hot he is!"

Jins face pulls in to a Frown at the Younger boys rude language.

"Sorry kookie but i don't get you're point in all of this.If you like him and you think that he's hot why don't you want to work with him,it would be both- work and pleasure !"

"Jin, The problem is I'm sacred of my self when I'm around him! I...I really want him! And The worst part about it is I don't know what it is that makes me want him....I mean I saw him like 3 times" 

"...so you're in love?" Jin counters 

"No Jin I'm not in love - Jeon Jounkook doesn't love" 

"No love no problem !" 

"It's called sexual tension!" 

"Now you're pretending to be an animal!"

"When it comes to him I AM"

"Ah,joungkookie you should just pull you're self together I mean what's the worst that can happen ?" 

\----

Tae:  
"Why!?" Tae slams the door shut after he enters his Apartment."Why did he had to say it like that!?"  
Taking of his jacket and shoos the grey haired boy is fighting with tears he feels welling up inside him.  
He could've also just said it nicer, differently, more polite? No! No matter how he would have said it it would Hurt just as much as it does now.  
He hats Jounkook he hates that his words have such an effect on him.  
He throws himself on his bed crying into the pillows.  
"Jesus pull yourself together Kim taehyung!he's just some boy!" He ordered him self  
But a good looking one with a voice of an angel ! The voice in his head continues to argue.  
"...but most people like him are just beautiful on the outside.."  
Tae Turns around to look through the window out side into the cloudy sky - ".. I know those kind of people..."  
A soft "meow" breaks his thoughts and as he sits up the little kitten from next door is sitting on the window rim in the rain.  
He smiles softly as he opens the window letting Duffy in.  
"You you shouldn't be out there,it's way to wet for a cat"  
The kitten in his arms just meows in response. "You must be hungry, I was just about to make dinner care to join me?"  
Tae steps in to the kitchen and opens a few draws just to find all of them empty.  
But after stirring through a box with the letters : "KITCHEN" on it,a can of corn as well as a have salami make their way in to the daylight.  
He turns around to the kitten which was sitting on the counter with a tilted head.  
"see I told you i'd find something!"  
Tae starts to jump up and down in excitement.

"Duffy!? Food!"  
The soft yet somehow scratchy voice that made tae's heart beat faster called again:

"Asshi Duffy! Be good girl!"

"Joungkook" tae mumbled to himself and stop jumping as is heart got heavier by the thought of the raven haired boy.  
But the kitten just jumped of the counter and before tae could stop her she slipped through the window into the dark night.

The sound of an opening window and than the Beautiful voice again "A there you are"

He curled himself into his pillows: alone- again he thought  
The sound of soft jazz music poured over from next door causing him to yarn and cuddle deeper into the sheets . He Felt himself slowly drifting off as he  
heard his tummy making a loud grumping sound. He hadn't eaten in 2 days properly and he was sure that he couldn't survive another one without any food.  
Biting his lower lip the gray haired boy got up, opened the can of corn and poured it into a pott befor mumbling to himself:  
"common taehyung you can do this!" 

About 10 minutes later the room was filled with smoke and on the bottom of the pot there was a little pile off burned corn.  
Tae opend the big double winged window above his bed and Watch the smoke disappear into the warm summer night.  
"There goes my diner" he sarcastically waved as suddenly everything around him and went black.

In his Home town there weren't many blackouts but whenever there was one his mother made him go down Into the cellar, to switch the big lever of the electrical box.  
taehyung didn't exactly knew were the electrical box was in this house but that didn't keep him from slowly stumbling down the cellar stairs with a candle in is one and the map to the cellar in his other hand.  
And after A couple of minutes he he stood in front of a big gray box with the letters "electricity" written on them.  
"now let's see we're is the main power lever"Tae's finger traced over the board which was covered with different buttons and levers.  
As he suddenly felt something move behind him.  
With a loud clang the candle fell out of his hand and suddenly everything was covered in back and darkness again.he felt held his heart racing as he felt the warm breath of a person on his neck.

 

"Don't worry it's just me" the softy voice made his knees and legs all wobbly. And his heart started beating crazy as his back hit the other mans chest.

"taehyung relax, please it's just me"

"J-joungkook ?"

"Yeah Who else would it be silly?" He felt the younger boys breath on his skin as he chuckled.

"Now concentrate" he whispered his lips on Tae's ear,causing warm shivers on his skin.  
He felt Joungkooks hand on his own as he continue to whisper in to his ear:

"That's right know it's the second button on the left in row 4.  
Relax tae it's just me you're doing great,2 more down,press...andddd there you go"

The light flickeres.  
But neither of the two boys move.

"You did great."

"..thank you"

-Silence-

"about to day.."

"It's okay really I-"

"No it's not. I'm very sorry I said something that hurt you,because hurting you is not my intention...really tae"

"Then tell me Joungkookie what's your intention?" He feels a finger trailing along his jawline and down his neck causing him to gaspe.  
Joungkookie voice is soft and more of a whisper as he continuous to speak:

"You are my intention,I like you- and shit it sounds weird saying this out loud becaus I barely know you... I want to get to know you Kim Taeung"

"You like me?" 

He feels kookie pressing his warm face in to his own cold neck and nibbling on his earlobe,causing tae to moan softly.  
"hmmn" the dark haired boy hums and places a soft kiss on his neck making tae wimper for more. Joungkookie's Smell is like a toxic drug sinking deep underneath his skin a mix between smoke and Red wine causing Tae,longing,wanting and begging for more.his body is on firer no one has ever touched him like this and left that kind of an affect at the same time.his eyes go shut as joungkooks tongue traced from the bottom of his neck up to his ear again,making him shiver in pleasure as suddenly Something went: grump!!!

Joungkook: 

He fucking moaned! Jougkook can feel himself getting hard as he continues to teas the older.  
He inhales taehyung's smell.  
his smell is driving me insane  
Joungkook thinks and that he can't control himself for to long - he wants tae.he wants to fuck him right against the wall causing him to draw out more moans.he wants to kiss thous soft lips and make them scream his name in pleasure, and he swears to God, if no one walks in on them right now,he's more than willing to do all of it.But something else happens: to be precise ,Tae's belly is cause of every thing, letting out a loud grumping sound.  
It takes the raven haired boy a second to realize what kind of sound that was but than he feels the laughter welling up inside of him causing the older boy to turne around with a bright red face.

"Ahh! I'm sorry ! Hey stop laughing ! Asshi! Haven't your parents told you any manners!"  
But Joungkook just can't stop laughing until tae start hitting him.

"Okay,okay Ah! Hey stop! I'm sorry!"

"I don't believe you" Tae says with pound

"Really I am!" Joungkook leaned in again whispering :"how about I'll show you how sorry I am"  
He pulls back and looks in to the tomato red face of the older boy.  
"With a dinner!" He playfully adds.  
The others eyes go big and his cheeks flush even more:  
"Yes I would very much like that" 

\----

"All sett!" Joungkook announcers as he places the big bowl of pasta on the table.  
"Wow that's all for us ?" Tae's eyes gain plate-size as he gets up from his place on the sofa.  
"Yep, please eat as much as you like!"  
"Oh really? Thank you kookie!"  
It's the first time tae called him kookie and Joungkook decides that he likes it.

While they are eating tae is loosing up talking about his school,his friends ,about his miserable cooking skills and how he managed to burn a can of corn today.  
And Joungkook? He listens and watches how the others eyes are glowing every time he takes another bite.He likes seeing taehyung like this and he wants to see it more often.

"Hey Joungkookie ?" 

 

"Hm?"

"Do I have something between my teeth?"

"No"

 

"Do I have something on my face?"

 

"No"

 

"Then why are you staring?" 

 

"It is because like watching beautiful things"

 

"Jezzz you're cheesy"

 

"No I'm honest, I'm just in to beautiful things"

 

"Stop it already!"

 

"Why?"

 

"because..!"

 

"because what?"

 

"It's intimidating"

 

"In a bad way?"

 

"No!its..well I...-stop teasing me already!"

 

"I thought I'm not testing you,I'm intimidating you"

 

"You are!"

 

"But not in a bad way."Joungkook smirks.

 

"You're a hand full joungkookie" tae grumbles as he shoves in another fork of pasta.

 

"How about some dessert?"Joungkook asks and winks at the older boy,who in return turns bright red.

 

\---  
They are sitting on the couch eating the pie Joungkook had tried a few days ago, listing to the soft jazz music humming throw the room and he felt him self completely relaxing by the sithe of the taehyung ,who is humming along with closed eyes to the music completely loosing him self in it  
"..Some were Beyond the sea,some were waiting for me my lover stands and watches the shipps..."  
He feels the goosebumps taking over on his whole body,his heart nearly stops as the deep and husky voice waves through the room causing Him to open his moth and just stare at him.

 

"Tae..."  
The other opend his eyes slowly peaking through his bangs  
"...that was beautiful..."

Tae stares back at him and blinks in confusion before turning tomato red and covering his mouth with his beautiful hands. "Did I sang that out loud ?" 

"No need to be embarrassed"  
Joungkook reaches for tae's hands pulling them away from his mouth.  
"Really it was beautiful" he says again this time nearly whispering it.

"t-thank you."

Joungkook lookes eyes with Tae, leaning in ,getting closer and closer.And like this morning he feels him self slowly drifting as he stares in to the deep brown tracing some little gold partials which cause the eyes to shine and glitter even more.  
he feels his heart beating faster and that same heat he felt before  
."...really beautiful" he echoes biting his lower lip.only millimeters away from the others face.

This time it was Duffy breaking him free from the glance, by jumping onto his lap.  
Damn cat ruining the moment!

He can hear Tae Inhaling as he pulls away.  
"She looks tired" Tae smiles at the white ball in Joungkook's lap.  
"I think a bit of sleep would do us all good" tae chuckles as the kitten stares to purr in reaction to his hand on her head.  
"Thank you very much for the dinner it was delicious"  
He watches his hyung getting up from the sofa smiling that cute boxing smile before,stating to walk towards the door.  
"Good night jungkookie" Tae stops and looks at him lightly blushing "I also would be very happy to get to know you" and with that the door closed,leaving joungkook smirking behind.

End of chapter 3


	4. Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...he doesn'tlike the feeling of light touches or kisses, he is not the type of boy you'd hold hands with. Being in control is what gives him the kick, not only in the bedroom, always,because to be in control doesn't make you throwable....

Tae:

"2 times Appelpie!" 

"Coming!"

today is Monday and Tae feels great not because it is a Monday, no because he can't wait until the week is over and it's Sunday,because on Sunday it's just him and jungkook.  
He bites his lip and his heart beats faster by the thought of the raven haired boy.He feels the same warmth speeding in side him as it did yesterday, when kookie looked at him with that glow in his eyes, leaning in so close that Tae could feel his breath tickling beneath his skin....

 

"Tae! Stop daydreaming and move for goodness sake!"

"Yeah I'm coming"

"Keep you're head straight boy and stop smiling like you won the lottery - it looks hideous!"  
Jin growls and gives the gray haired boy a slap on his head.

"Ouh!hyung it hurts!"

"stop complaining and serve!"

"Yes chef!"

"Much better! now go!"

The cafè is packed with people.  
the thick smell of pastry,coffee and rain fills the little room.  
A large amount of schoolgirls are sitting in one corner of the café laughing and tracing after every body movement the gray haired waitress does.  
Tae nearly tips over a little girl which is sitting on the carpet palling with dolls.

"Caution little princess!"  
The girl looks up to him with big eyes.

"Me? A princess?"

"Yeah you look like one,so I presume you are one "

"yeah I like that!But If I get to be a Princess you have to be my prince!" She laughs and stretches her little hands out to the older boy.

"He be honored to, but sadly this here prince needs to serve some coffee before it gets cold." Namjoon,who appeared behind Tae cheerfully says.

"sorry you heard the king"  
Tae says and pads the little girls head smiling to himself as he walks away and here's the little girl voice say:

"So oppa are you the king of this castle?"

 

\--16:30---

 

Time fore a break Tae decides, and afraid of getting his tummy all grumpy again, he also decides that it's possibly the best to eat something and so it comes that several minutes later the gray haired boy finds him self walking towards the little ramen house on the end of the street.

As he pushes the curtains aside a thick wave of freshly cooked food approaches him causing his tummy to grumble in excitement.  
Tae presumed it would be as stuffed as in the rain cup cafè but it seems that the place is nearly empty expect for a platin silver haired guy which is sitting at the counter.

"Oh,yeoboseyo!" Tae bows deeply to the man at the counter.

 

with out giving him a look the man calles out;  
"Hey J-HOE! You have a costumer!"   
in a direction which seams to be the kitchen, just to cause a red haired guy to peak out of it   
"Where?what?ahhh yeoboseyo! And welcome to J-Hopes fantastical restaurant!"

"Fantastical restaurant..That's more a name fore a kids cartoon show..."

"Ahh Yoongi! What's that suppose to mean?" 

 

"it's supposed to mean that if you actually going to call this shit hole this way I'm never going to eat in it again!" The platin head snorts and mumbles something about reputation ruining.

"Ahh don't say that - in fact without me you would be starving or worse paying 10000 of wons for lunch"

"you totally right,it's not like you're charge your best friend and make him pay for his own lunch right Jhoe?!"

"Stop calling me this infront of customers!"

"What? Why? He should know what he's dealing with! Be carful,that guy is beast in bed!" 

"Asshi! Yoongi!"

"Whatever!"the guy obviously named Yoongi says befor he continues to give his Full attention back to the ramen bowl in front of him.

"Oh don't be bothered by him he's actually a nice guy if you get to know him... I'm hoseko by the way but most people just call me Jhope. Please take a seat and I'll bring you the manune"

And 10 minutes later there's a big bowl of fresh and hot ramen infront of him.

"Wow that looks so good!" 

"Of course it looks good! What do you expect from a master chef like me? Hohohoho"

"Then tell me master chef, why are happy pie and I you're only guests?"

Jhope's proude and happy smile   
faints immediately :"Yah,I tell you why! Its all because of the new waitres of the rain cup coffee apparently he's supposed to be really hot!"

"What?!" Tae Drops his ramen egg back into the bowl making the hot liquid squid in all directions.  
"Ahh shhhh..uger"

"Hey be careful!.. I'll get you something to dry yourself of" jhope laughs and disappeares into the kitchen, just to come back with the fresh towel.

"T-thanks"

"No problem now where was I? Ah yeah the new waiters! You see I wouldn't mind him If he was a girl but being a hot guy specially in this area....He is stealing all my hot school girls!"

"What a pervert."Yoongi scoffs 

"Me? A pervert? Would you be so kindly to remind me who of us 2 has a daddy kink ?" Jhope pounds

"That would be me,but firstly I'm always staying legal nothing under 18 and secondly I'm not in to girls."

"What ever that doesn't change a thing! It doesn't mean that you're are also not a rival !" 

"Jesus you are disgusting...". The platin head lights him self a cigarette.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh smoking duh?"

"Go out side for that!"

"But it's pissing cats and dogs out side...besides happy pie here doesn't seem have a problem with that.." He points at Tae who in return blushes by that new nickname.

He rises and bows again "I'm very sorry I didn't introduce myself properly, I'm Kim taehyung but you might just call me tae".

"...ah yeah alright, anyway i'm going outside to smoke..."and with that he he waves over his shoulder and disappears through the curtains of the little shop.

"He ain't going to come back is he?".  
Jhope sighs and Tae just shakes his head.

 

\---Tuesday---

Joungkook 

He loves the moans he draws out of the boys beneath him ,causing a person to beg and long for more is what gives him the kick, skin on skin harshly movements and strong grips are fine with him as long as he is the one touching.  
He doesn't like to be touched.

never. 

Not by anyone.

he doesn'tlike the feeling of light touches or kisses, he is not the type of boy you'd hold hands with. Being in control is what gives him the kick, not only in the bedroom, always,because to be in control doesn't make you throwable.  
He never made one of those cheesy experience, getting hurt, loosing the love of your life- nothing like that.  
But since he was born he had been taught to just trust a very few people and keep said people close.  
Making friends this way,despite his pretty looks was always hard for him,getting people to like you isn't something Joungkook is normally good at.  
That's why he hats the impact Kim taehyung has on him, he's forcing Joungkook to bend for him, to like him, to impress him, to care for him,to touch him, to own him, simply to just not be him self and all that with just his presence.

 

\----Wednesday---  
Tae:

When Tae things back,the by far favorite memory he has is the one of his father.  
Nothing cliché like in the movies when the vision of the main actor blurs, White and blue lights tracing and leading back to his memory followed by children laughing and sunlight beaming through the trees-  
No it's nothing like that.  
It's his brown and warm.  
It smells like leather and smoke.   
It's the backseat of his dad's 065 Cadillac  
And he loves it.  
Being the person that Tae is, he was never interested in cars but he loved everything about that old car.  
It gave him a feeling of comfort of being home of belonging some where -something he hasn't felt in a long time although there something that reminded Tae of that feeling.its the color:  
It's the same color as the eyes of Jeon Joungkook- and yes many people have brown eyes but it's about the feeling he gets when he looks into the youngers eyes,it's not about Joungkook just being extraordinarily handsome.Its something deeper it's something he can't explain- like the feeling he gets when things of that old 065 Cadilac-backseat.

For someone who was never afraid of the inevitable specially not of death.  
The death of his sisters is by fare The worst memory he has.   
Nothing bloody or brutal like in the movies,no tragic airplane crash or car accident.  
Just the simple plain wish not live any longer.  
Taking pills...  
Leaving Tae behind....  
Unable to confess or fight those inner demons who told them that they were worthless not worthy to live any longer....  
He remembers the day his sisters were born smiling there toothless smiles making his little heart skip a beat.  
A heart beat,that he felt the last time seeing his sisters   
thinking back he can't exactly tell when they started to break apart it's something he can't recall no matter how hard he's trying. Maybe it started with the day when he missed there first football game, maybe it was the day as he broke there birthday plastic crowns just out of jealousy,maybe it was the day when he felt that his father loved the 2 more than he could ever love Tae, maybe it was the day on which he had a couple of beers too much and stated screaming at them, maybe it was the day he decided to go to Jimins after school and not home like on every Friday,leaving his sitters alone at home in there misery causing them too take the pills.  
Maybe it was exactly that day he fucked up - it sure felt like it.

 

\---Thursday---

Joungkook:

It's funny, almost ironic because for the first time in his life he has to think about someone else then just him.  
The most hilarious part about it is,that it's him self who's forcing him to think about the other.

The first time it happened to him in fifth grade.  
Rose Chamberndo - the French exchange student wrote him a love letter, explaining and expressing her feelings for the young one on six handwritten pages.  
Then in seventh grade,after that school transfer there was the incident with the English teacher how claimed that she had fallen for the raven haired boy after the 3 lesson.  
On the week before graduation he reserved multiple invitations to the school final dance, from both,boys and girls.  
This all said - he never had to work to get his lunch paid do to his good looks an his talent of "pretending to".  
But this is different and it pisses him of.

 

\----Friday----

Tae

The rain against the window is a soft and sweet lullaby and tae misses the sweet voice of his mother.  
He used ignore the rain.  
Not because its wet or cold no just simply because it never fit into his world,he normally is a highly energetic person who walks on sunshine every day, he normally is loud and just spits out what ever comes to his mine, he normally is used to be surrounded by people that love him,comfort and billed him up.   
But nothing is normal any more.  
He isn't normal, he hates to pretend he is normal, he hates the way the people look at him,"The poor child which lost so much, both sisters, his father and the mother mentally ill gone crazy over the lost cause she couldn't take it anymore".  
Yes he is the poor boy but after   
all these years after those horrible past months he feels like he's able to breath again thanks to Jeon Joungkook's eyes ,breaking through the thick ice with the warm summer rain hitting his face.

 

\------

 

The week passes by in a blink and Tae spends his afternoons at Jhope's ramen restaurant talking with hobi huyung or playing chess with Yoongi huyung,which he named, after the third time seeing him with a younger boy suga, short for sugar-daddy which Yoongi just plainly ignored.

 

To day is Sunday and right now he's is chewing on his bottom lip,twisting his bangs between his fingers hopping from one leg to the other.  
He is never good at making decisions.  
"vanilla or strawberry?" He mutters to him self,for what feels like about the hundreds time.  
"ahhhh dang it I'll just take both!"   
Under the watchful eye of the cashier one vanilla- and one strawberry ice cream pot followed by one package of salted and one package of sweet popcorn,as well as all fifteenth different flavors of Ramen noodles make there way on to the assembly line.  
\-----

Joungkook :

Jungkook is pissed.  
not because Tae didn't attend to work,no because (although he would never admitted it IF somebody ask him) he has been waiting the whole day to see the Gray haired beauty,he's not used to being left waiting for some one and that In Fact pisses him of.  
"Who the fuck does he think he is ?!" Angrily he slams the door of the cafè shut before he turns the key in the lock twice and pulls at the doorknob just to make sure.  
"And why the fuck dose it matter so much ?" he mutters,places his foot on the skateboard underneath him,pulls the hood of the raincoat over the headphones and stuffs his hands into his pockets before skating often to the rain.

"~“ireum, ireum!” sorry bae  
“bareum, bareum!” sorry bae  
“diksyeon, diksyeon, diksyeon!” sorry bae!  
“Oh, face not an idol..” sorry bae  
sumswigo isseoseo I’m sorry bae  
neomu geonganghaeseo I’m sorry bae  
bangsonghapnida I’m sorry bae  
Errthing errthing errthing  
Sorry bae~"

The music blasts loud through his head phones and he is so lost in it that he nearly missed the little rose flash in the corners of his eyes.  
Joungkook stops and Skates backwards before he narrows his eyes trying to see through the thick current of rain.  
But the closer he gets the more certain he is.  
"Taehyungie?"

Tae looks horrible.  
Knees pulled up to the chest and secured by shaking arms.  
crashes on his beautiful face.  
blue and red bruises traced all over the honey collard skin.  
Dry blood on his shaking lips.  
Eyes filled with tears and fear staring at Joungkook in disbelief.

"J-Joungkookie?"  
His voice is just a shaky whisper beneath soob's and tears.

"Taehyung...What's- who did that?"

\----

The café at night has something mesmerizing, something so fascinating that it just feels right. The heavy and thick smell of roasted coffee beans and pie still lingers in the air and the dimmed fairy lights drown the whole cafè into something magical.  
The dark brown wooden floor is warm beneath his feet and only the "tick,tick" of the old lock tells him that time isn't standing still.  
He dips the cotton pad into some alcohol.  
".... I really don't remember everything but I know that there were about 10 of them and- ah! ouch!"   
The older boy flinches as Joungkook lightly pads the Cotten pad on to the cut on his cheek.

"stop being so harsh you idiot !"

"Stop being so thankful you bitch !" 

 

-"Tick,tick"-

 

"...you right,I should be if it wasn't for you I'd be still lying there in the rain..." Tae smiles and looks down on his toe tips and Joungkook's heart drops.  
"..my night in shining armor!" He tries to joke.

"You shouldn't joke about this."  
His voice is like ice, but he can't help it because whoever did this to Tae is going right to hell.

"Oh come on why do you have to take everything so seriously kookie?"

 

"Is getting beaten up in the middle of the day on the street something not serious to you? I mean Jesus Tae, I was worried as sick when I saw you!"

 

"Awww so you do care about me?"

 

"What?! Yeah of course why wouldn't I?!"  
The older boys smile drops as he stares back on to his feet.  
"They said that I was worthless and ugly,that no one would care about me,that it would be better if I would just disappear.."

"...but thats not true right? I am worthy and pretty ain't I ?"  
The tears in those begging eyes make Joungkook's chest tighten as they look at him.   
"What? Sorry but you don't believe any of this do you?! I mean yes,you are way to loud,you always say the things that you think out loud without thinking about the conveniences,you're way to energetic, you're a big cry baby and you're really wearied and creepy some times...but you're clearly not worthless or ugly!"  
His heart is beating fast as he nearly screams the words out loud.

"...really? You think I'm beautiful?"

He leans in closer as he nearly whispers the words   
"...you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen tae."  
The two boys are so near that he can feel the others breath on his face,there's no sound, just the little "tick tick" of the wooden lock.  
"you're so beautiful..."Joungkook continues to whisper as he takes Tae wrist in to his own hand and starts brushing his fingers over the older boys skin before he gently places a light kiss on taes pulls   
making him sofly gaspe In response.  
"...you're so beautiful you make me go crazy every time I look at you" he continues peeking Trough thick lashes,locking eyes with the older befor he continues to kiss tae's wrist,pressing his noes against it,leaving a trail of kisses on the honey colored skin.  
"God you smell so fucking good" his voice,needy and airy with need as the soft and unbelievably good smelling skin combines too thick fog in his head.He feels him self drowning in pleasure,he starts sucking lightly on some parts of the wrist causing Tae to shake lightly.

"K-kookie~"

 

Encourage by the need in the others voice,Joungkook starts kissing an nibbling along the collarbone, sucking the soft skin leaving little marks causing the older to breathy whimper.  
He feels him self getting lost in the sweet smell.  
"so unbelievable beautiful..." Joungkook mumbles tracing his thump over taehyung lower lip."Shit...how do you do this to me?"he whispers once again locking eyes with the shy mess beneath him only a kiss away.

"...kookie.." Tae's free hand lightly brush is over his arm.  
And at this light touch,joungkook snaps out of it Leaning away from Tae.

"... sorry, it's late, i'm tired...I didn't mean to ..."

"it's cool I understand completely, you where just trying to cheer me up..". A smile sits on the grey haired boys his face, but it's a sad one and Jounkook could hit him self for beeing the cause of it.

 

"You should probably get some sleep".

 

"I should".

 

"I walk you home".

 

"Okay".

 

It's the second time he is locking the door of the little cafe today thinking about Taehyung, but this time it's not out of anger it's out of sorrow.  
They don't talk, and joungkook feels he doesn't like tae begging all silent.  
As they reach there apartments he turns to warts him again.

"Hey, don't listen to what other people tell you there just jealous prices of shit".

 

"Thanks".

 

"Yeah right..well good night then".

 

"Yeah good night".

 

 

End of chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Sunday - exactly 20 minutes, but I said that I'll be posting on Sunday's and I'll try to keep it up.


End file.
